new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
JUMPin' JUMP UP!!!!
|Image = .jpg |Japanese = |Romaji = |Translation = |Artist = fourfolium |Length = 3:37 |Release Date = July 26, 2017 }} is the ending theme song of the second season anime New Game!! It is also sung by fourfolium. It was also released on July 26, 2017. The song was written by Karasuya-sabou, and arranged and composed by eba. __TOC__ Track Listing # JUMPin' JUMP UP!!!! # Yumeiro Compass (ユメイロコンパス) # JUMPin' JUMP UP!!!! (instrumental) # Yumeiro Compass (instrumental) Videos Preview= Lyrics Romaji= Saa SUKIPPU BAI SUTEPPU and dai JANPU! Susume! Susume! Mae ni! Hai hai zenshin! Hai hai u――― JANPU! Hai hai zenrei! Hai hai nanananananana Getsu ka sui moku kin! Getsuyoubi, chanto shukkin Minna de norikirou Kayoubi ni wa choushidemasu honmanandesu~ Warai aeba honkidete kita!! Suiyoubi, motto shuuchuu Mokuyoubi, mou muchuu Yaruki genki muteki datte kinyoubida mon! Otsukaresamadesu! Mata raishuu Chiisana ippo Kasanemashou Hajimari wa sou "SUKIPPU” de Tsugi wa gyutto, saa” SUTEPPU” funde (motto funde) Ato wa mou, takaku tobu dake! Let's go SUKIPPU BAI SUTEPPU and dai JANPU! Susume, susume, ashita e Kinou yori zutto takaku Tobase, tobase MY WISH Sou sa SUKIPPU BAI SUTEPPU and dai JANPU! Todoke,tsugi no, suteeji e Mata getsukasuimoku kinyoubi Susume! Susume! Mae ni! Hai hai zenshin! Hai hai u――― JANPU! Hai hai zenryoku! Hai hai nanananananana Shigatsu no kirameki Gogatsubyou no yuuutsu Tsuyu no jiki wa nanka chotto TENSHON sagaru~ ...... Ganbatchaeba natsuyasumi dai-eei!! Seichouki no aki ni Yume kanatta fuyu ni Tsugi wa motto oukina yume kanae chaimashou!! Shuppatsu shinkou! Mata rainen! Nisshingeppo Kore kara mo Tsumazuitatte ritorai shite Akiramenaide KONTINYUU shite (nando datte) Zettai, mae ni mukatte Let's go SUKIPPU BAI SUTEPPU and dai JANPU! Kabe mo, yama mo, tobikoe Kirameku hoshi no mukou Tsukame, tsukame MY DREAM Sou sa SUKIPPU BAI SUTEPPU and dai JANPU! Warai, naite, nayan de Hora sanbyaku rokuju go nichi Seishun shiteru MY WORK Haikei, chotto mirai no watashi Yume wa chanto kanatta kai? Kotaenakutatte shitteru yo Dakara, susume, mae ni! Let's go SUKIPPU BAI SUTEPPU and dai JANPU! Susume, susume, ashita e Kinou yori zutto takaku Tobase, tobase MY WISH Sou sa SUKIPPU BAI SUTEPPU and dai JANPU! Itsuka, yume wa, kanau yo Mata getsukasuimoku kinyoubi Susume, susume MY DREAM |-| Kanji= さぁ　スキップ・バイ・ステップ and 大ジャンプ！ 進め！　進め！　前に！ はい　はい　全身！ はい　はい　う――― ジャンプ！ はい　はい　全霊！ はい　はい　ナナナナナナナ 月・火・水・木・金！ 月曜日、ちゃんと出勤 みんなで乗り切ろう 火曜日には調子出ますホンマなんです～ 笑いあえば本気でてきた！！ 水曜日、もっと集中 木曜日、もう夢中 やる気・元気・無敵だって金曜日だもん！ お疲れ様です！　また来週 小さな一歩 重ねましょう 始まりはそう”スキップ”で 次はぎゅっと、さあ”ステップ”踏んで（もっと踏んで） 後はもう、高く飛ぶだけ！ Let's go スキップ・バイ・ステップ and 大ジャンプ！ 進め、進め、明日へ 昨日よりずっと高く 飛ばせ、飛ばせ MY WISH そうさ スキップ・バイ・ステップ and 大ジャンプ！ 届け、次の、ステージへ また月火水木金曜日 進め！　進め！　前に！ はい　はい　前進！ はい　はい　う――― ジャンプ！ はい　はい　全力！ はい　はい　ナナナナナナナ 四月のきらめき 五月病の憂鬱 梅雨の時期はなんかちょっと テンション下がる～・・・・・・ 頑張っちゃえば　夏休みだいぇーい！！ 成長期の秋に 夢かなった冬に 次はもっと大きな夢叶えちゃいましょう！！ 出発進行！　また来年！ 日進月歩 これからも 躓いたってリトライして 諦めないでコンティニューして（何度だって） 絶対、前に向かって Let's go スキップ・バイ・ステップ and 大ジャンプ！ 壁も、山も、飛び越え きらめく星の向こう 掴め、掴め　MY DREAM そうさ スキップ・バイ・ステップ and 大ジャンプ！ 笑い、泣いて、悩んで ほら365日 青春してる　MY WORK 拝啓、ちょっと未来の私 夢はちゃんと叶ったかい？ 答えなくたって知ってるよ だから、進め、前に！ Let's go スキップ・バイ・ステップ and 大ジャンプ！ 進め、進め、明日へ 昨日よりずっと高く 飛ばせ、飛ばせ MY WISH そうさ スキップ・バイ・ステップ and 大ジャンプ！ いつか、夢は、叶うよ また月火水木金曜日 進め、進め　MY DREAM Sourcehttp://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/fourfolium/jumpin-jump-up/ |-| English= Now skip by step and a big jump! Advance! Proceed! before! Yes, yes, whole body! Yes yes yes jump! Yes, yes, the whole spirit! Yes yes yes nana nana nana nana Mon, Tue, Wed, Thu, Fri! Go to work on Monday Let's survive together On Tuesday, it ’s going to get better If you laugh, you've been serious! ! Wednesday, more concentrated I'm crazy about Thursday Even motivation, energy and invincibility are on Friday! Is cheers for good work! see you next week Small step Let's stack It started with "skip" Next is tight, now step on (step more) After that, just fly high! Let's go skip-by-step and big jump! Go ahead, go ahead, tomorrow Much higher than yesterday Fly, fly MY WISH Yes, skip by step and a big jump! Delivery to the next stage Also Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday Advance! Proceed! before! Yes, yes, go forward! Yes yes yes jump! Yes, yes, everything! Yes yes yes nana nana nana nana April glitter The depression of May disease A little during the rainy season Tension goes down ... If you do your best, it's summer vacation! ! In the fall of growing season In a dreamy winter Next, let's fulfill your bigger dream! ! Departure progress! See you next year! Daily progress From now on Retry even if you stumble Continue without giving up (always) Absolutely forward Let's go skip-by-step and big jump! Walls, mountains, jumping over Beyond the glittering stars Grab, grab MY DREAM Yes, skip by step and a big jump! Laugh, cry, worry Look 365 days Youthful MY WORK Dear sir, a little future me Did your dream come true? I know you didn't answer So proceed, before! Let's go skip-by-step and big jump! Go ahead, go ahead, tomorrow Much higher than yesterday Fly, fly MY WISH Yes, skip by step and a big jump! Someday, the dream will come true Also Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday Go ahead, go ahead MY DREAM References Category:Discography